The Sentiment Behind Pet Names
by MorbidbyDefault
Summary: A tumblr prompt. Sherlock needs Molly's help with a case, thus giving her a pet name as part of the cover. What happens when he uses it after the case ends? Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

Found this prompt on tumblr, thought I'd take a crack at it.

'' Pet name: Sherlock briefly has Molly stand in as his date/girlfriend/fiancee/wife while undercover and calls her a pet name - because it fits his character at the time, of course.  
Only later, he finds himself using it without meaning to because it just fits.''

So, to whomever wanted this, I hope I do your idea justice, I don't have a tumblr account, so will someone please inform this person of their prompt being filled status? Thank you. I don't own Sherlock anything, or the original idea for this story, just where it's going. Lol. And I hope you all enjoy it!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

''Molly, I need you tonight.'' Molly's head shot up, her eyes widened to a new size of astonishment. She had heard him correctly. Sherlock said he needed her. Tonight. He said it in a pleading tone. Molly's face felt hot, she knew she was blushing. 'Play it cool.' She told herself.

''Wh-what do you need help with, Sherlock?'' She asked, her voice almost trembling. 'Way to play it cool, Mol.' Sherlock looked down at her, slightly annoyed at her mousy reactions to him.

''I require your assistance on a case. I will need you to gain access to a most sordid place.'' He explained while looking through her. 'Eyes widened, pulse elevated rapidly, ragged breath intake. Prognosis: nervous, and slightly aroused. Why must she be so odd around me?' He deduced to himself. He looked at her, waiting for her answer.

''Can't John help you? I-I mean, doesn't he usually accompany you on cases? Why do you need MY help'' she asked incredulously. Sherlock rolled his eyes, as if she should already know the answer.

''Because, while I do pride myself on John's company, I do not feel a married couple's spa would turn a blind eye to two men joining each other for a romantic day.'' He sighed gruffly.

''Mar-married what? Sher-sherlock, what sort of case is this?" Molly asked, her voice squeaking slightly. Sherlock grew increasingly impatient, and pulled her full attention to him as he grabbed her shoulders.

''Listen, Molly. I need your help. You are, after all, female, and thus will fill the role sufficiently enough. Now please stop being so infuriating with your nervous habits. You are to be my 'wife' for the evening, I would appreciate it if you weren't so scared to speak to me.'' He finished sternly. Molly took in a deep breath, forcing herself to relax.

''Okay, Sherlock. Okay. What do you need me to do?" She asked, her voice coming out slightly stronger than usual. Sherlock nodded his head in approval, before continuing.

''Right. Molly, have you heard of a Mr. William Eddlesbee?" She nodded slightly. ''He runs a string of resorts designed for heterosexual married partners. Very strict moral values. However, despite the facade of a higher ethical code, it has been brought up on suspicion that one of his more popular locations may be the epicenter of a large drug scheme. I have been asked to find out for sure. The only thing in my way was gaining entrance, which you have been kind enough in helping eliminate.'' He spoke fluidly, barely pausing to take a break. Molly nodded as she retained the information about the case. Sherlock spoke again, this time moving very closely to her small frame.

''Molly, listen to me. It is very important that you become comfortable around me. Your acting is just as important here. If they suspect that we are not genuine, things can fall out of sorts very quickly. Do you understand?" He asked, his voice rumbling deeply behind her ear as he spoke, inches from her face. Molly took in a trembled breath, before slowly exhaling and nodding her head. 'Breathe Molly, breathe.'

Sherlock stood there for several minutes, allowing Molly to become acclimated to his presence. He explained the smaller details of her role in the greater scheme. He told her what she was to wear, how to fix her hair and makeup. Finally, he bent down, and gently kissed her cheek. Molly flustered a little as he stood back up, walking to the doors of the morgue.

''Work on that poker face, Molly Hooper. I'll be by to pick you up around 5:00.'' He said as he exited the room. Molly let out a deep gust of air she had been holding.

OoOo

Molly had showered and began getting ready for the evening. She had slipped on her more elegant undergarments. 'Not that it matters, no one will see them.' She thought to herself. Still, she felt it would help her in being more confident. She then pulled on the eggplant colored dress that Sherlock had sent to her apartment. It hugged her form perfectly, the cap sleeves clinging to her shoulders. The neckline scooped down to expose her slender collarbone, which was covered in little spots and freckles. She took stock of her appearance in the mirror. Her hair hung loosely around her shoulders, lightly curled into large ringlets, outlining her face. She wore a minimal amount of makeup, opting for lip gloss and a touch of mascara. The dress shone with a dark purple against her pale skin, and ended just at her knees. She decided to wear flat shoes instead of heels. They were black, and had beautiful white bows that laced around her ankles. She took in a deep breath, before grabbing for her bag and phone. As scheduled, Sherlock arrived at 5:00, annoyingly buzzing her doorbell. She pulled the door open quickly, and nearly fell back in a swoon over the specimen that stood before her.

Sherlock wore one of his better suits, it had an extra sharp cut to it that seemed only to further point out his flawless features. Underneath his jacket, his shirt echoed the same tone her dress did. Molly caught herself gazing at the beautiful hollow of his exposed neck, before looking up at his face. His eyes looked her up and down, and he opened his mouth to speak.

''Molly, you look absolutely ethereal.'' He said, his eyes gazing at her as a smile crept to the corner of his lips. Molly's cheeks blushed as she smiled widely at him. He escorted her down to the awaiting cab, and the climbed into the back. Immediately, Sherlock took hold of Molly's hand, interlacing their fingers. Molly looked up at him, confusion written across her features.

''I must warn you, Molly. I will not be myself this evening. I will be doting, cordial, and affectionate. Please do not hesitate to go along with the charade, we are meant to put that appearance on.'' He explained, looking down at their hands in contemplation. Molly nodded her head in understanding. They sat in silence the rest of the ride. Upon arriving, Sherlock opened the door for her, and graciously offered his hand for her to take as she stepped from the car. They walked up to the beautiful entrance of the establishment, and Molly felt Sherlock's long arm coil around her waist, his hand landing gently on her hip. 'So it begins.' She thought to herself as they stepped inside.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Well, there's chapter one, I hope you like it. I decided to make this a multi-chaptered fic so I can spread it out a little bit. Review, let me know what you think. Any guesses on what her 'pet name' will be? Lol, I must admit, I'm quite fond of it. Thanks for reading lovelies! 


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to the crazy fast reviews I got on this! It makes me happy. Thus far nobody has guessed the name, though I did consider all of those options. Lol. Thanks to the following reviewers:

Toby. her cat. Molly's cat: k first of all, longest name EVER. Lol. Second, I am going to start posting OMACD on things I like instead of OMG. it's more fun. Thanks for the awesome review, hope you like this chapter.

Rebel Cinderella: thank you so much! I like your stories too! I am super excited about reading the next chapter for your Sherlock fic! Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy the next chapter!

Juze: I had considered angel, but no. And I ALMOST considered honey buns...but it just seemed too funny to write. Lol.

Lou: thanks, glad you like the theme. It seemed very much the easiest option for setting this whole story up.

Medieval wizard: nope, though I had considered playing up the mousy factor.

Anyway, what say you to chapter 2? ... I thought so. Enjoy!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sherlock led Molly into the doorway of the resort. There were giant plants that bordered the entrance, leaves cascading just over head. Sherlock guided her through and up to the desk that sat just inside. A young woman stood behind it. Her dress was black, and she stood at attention it seemed. She suddenly dawned her best smile.

''Hello folks. Do you have your reservation information?" She asked sweetly. Sherlock pulled out the paperwork from behind his jacket, while pulling Molly closer. She giggled as his deft fingers grazed her side, tickling her skin. He looked back at her and smirked, before handing the woman the paperwork. The woman had taken it, wordlessly sneering at the affectionate display of the young couple in front of her. Sherlock returned his gaze to her, and she brought the smile out again. She then handed Sherlock a card key and a small pamphlet.

''This will be your access key to your room, as well as the spa and dining areas. Should you need any assistance, just phone the desk and we will promptly accommodate your needs. Enjoy your stay!" She sped through the rehearsed dialogue. Sherlock had turned with Molly in tow, heading to the dining hall. She whispered to him as they walked.

''What should I keep an eye open for?" She asked, sure of the clues that Sherlock had most likely already picked out. He looked down at her, his eyebrow quirked.

''You don't have to help in that way Molly. I am perfectly capable of spotting all the necessary information. I will, however, need you to remain a distraction, so I can observe uninterrupted.'' He explained as they walked. Molly nodded, and the stepped into the large banquet like room. The tables were full of couples. A variety in ages, races, and phases. Molly took in the different people, trying to figure out their stories. Sherlock quickly scanned over people, throwing out any information he didn't deem important to the matter at hand. They were shown to a table, and were seated across from an older couple. Sherlock pulled the chair out for Molly, who sat down carefully, smiling up at him. He returned the grin, and she could see his eyes flitting over the staff around them. The woman who sat across tapped her husband on the shoulder.

''Oh look, Ed. Do you remember when we first got married?" She smiled at her husband, who smiled back, taking her hand in his. Molly watched them, her fingers unconsciously mirroring their actions in Sherlock's hand. She felt a light squeeze, and then her body pulled sideways to his. Sherlock leaned over and kissed her hairline, before whispering in her ear.

''So far, I've spotted three drug addicts amongst the staff.'' He quipped lightly before kissing her cheek, and then smiling over at the elder couple. The woman smiled at him.

''How long have you two been married?" She asked, eyes going back and forth between Sherlock and Molly. Molly's eyes had almost widened with the realization that she didn't know their 'story', when he spoke.

''Two weeks now. We decided we wanted a small honeymoon, so we came here. I honestly can't say how happy I am that we chose this place.'' He smiled in a most human way, before kissing Molly's hand. She smiled at him sweetly, more out of amusement than any sort of delusion that this felt right. The woman smiled even brighter.

''Oh yes, Eddie here, and I, we've just hit 50 years. We've been coming here for ages. You'll love it. The staff is fantastic. They even put away your things for you.'' She explained, her hands flailing about as she spoke. Molly looked at her in interest, and felt Sherlock's chin settle on her shoulder beside her own. Her hand went up to the other side of his face, and stroked his cheek.

''Well, we could've gone anywhere, I told her. But my Little Dot here wanted some place close to home. Always sensible, aren't you?" He cooed in her ear, before kissing her cheek again. Molly turned to him now, her eyes asking him without words, and her mouth twitched into a suspicious smirk. He returned to gaze at the couple.

''Oh, what a cute name. Dot, I like that.'' The old woman said. Sherlock smiled sweetly at her.

''Oh, no ma'am. Just a pet name. She's my little Mollydot. It's quite a long story, really.'' He explained, his tone sounding congenial. Molly raised an eyebrow again, but pretended to go along with it.

They sat conversion with the couple during their meal, Sherlock taking in details, while Molly chatted the two up. Eventually, they finished. The older couple was the first to leave. On their way out, they each said goodbye to Sherlock and Molly. The older woman leaned over to hug Molly, whispering in her ear.

''You keep an eye out on that one, he seems like the mischievous type.'' Molly giggled before nodding her head. Meanwhile, 'Ed' was giving Sherlock his own advise.

''Listen to me, son. It's always the quiet ones that surprise ya.'' He said with a wink. Sherlock smiled and shook his hand. The two departed, and soon, Molly and Sherlock stood to leave for their room as well. Sherlock's eyes scanned over the room one last time, taking in the details: the exits, side walls, everything. Molly walked with him, as they passed a few members of the staff in the hall. Finally, they came to their room. Sherlock slid the key down the slot, and the door opened. He ushered Molly in first, then closed the door behind him. Immediately, he took to the bed, lying down and arching his hands under his chin. Molly slipped her shoes off, before looking around the room. No extra chairs or tables. Just a simple dresser and the luxurious king sized bed, which now held the very tall and pale detective. Molly sighed before finally giving in to the only option she saw. She made her way over to the bed, before sitting on the end of it.

''Sherlock,'' she started, ''where did you come up with my 'pet name?" She asked curiously. Sherlock groaned loudly before snapping his eyes open to her.

''Molly please, I need to think. Will you go about doing something else...quietly?" He snapped coldly. Molly sighed before apologizing, and then decided to inspect the loo. It was immaculate. Molly smiled at how gorgeous it looked. Marble lined everything, shining a reflection from the light. Molly reached for one of the two beautiful silk robes that hung on a rack. The material slid through her fingers gracefully. The thought then occurred to her, she didn't have anything to sleep in. Molly turned around and exited the bathroom.

''In the second drawer on the left, I took the liberty of packing you an overnight outfit.'' Sherlock said, as if he could read her thoughts. Molly strode over to the large chest, and opened the door carefully. She blushed as she glanced down to see the contents. In the bottom of the drawer lay a silk night gown. It was beautiful, black with white lace trim. Molly held it up, and took note of how short it was.

''Um...Sherlock? Wh-what is this that you've packed?" She asked, seeming fairly confused. Sherlock huffed a sigh again, before answering, not actually looking at her.

''Molly, the staff is under the assumption we are a newlywed couple. Don't newlywed couples usually indulge in frivolous acts of wearing skimpy undergarments to bed?" He asked in a tone that made her remember the whole plan. She made an 'oh' with her mouth, and proceeded to return to the bathroom. She slid off the dress and it pooled around her feet. She then lifted the small night gown over her head and let it slide down her cool skin. She glanced at herself in the mirror, eyes widening. 'You look...' her mind started to think. What was the word? 'Ridiculous?' No. 'Crazy?' Again, no. Her mind finally settled for what she didn't want to accept. 'Sexy.' She self-consciously walked through the door of the restroom, and rounded the corner, seeing Sherlock in the same position. She hurriedly ran across the room to the other side of the bed, before jumping under the covers. She hoped that Sherlock hadn't opened an eye. As she flung the blankets over her, she heard him grumble to himself. She looked over at him, eyes still closed. She let out a nervous chuckle, before whispering to him.

''Goodnight, Sherlock.'' The response she got was a gutteral 'hmph,' followed by more silence. She stretched onto her side, and watched him think, until she finally fell asleep. Molly hadn't seen his eyes gaze at her as she had skipped to the bed and climbed under the large blankets. She didn't feel his stare as she drifted off to sleep. She definitely didn't see the smile that crept to the corner of his mouth as he returned to his mind palace.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Well, that's a good stopping point for now. Lol. I shall post the next chapter when I have finished it. I'm trying to crank out a few chapters for this one before I go camping for a week, and thus leaving you in a cliff hanging position of despair. Hope you liked it. Keep reviewing! I like them! Thank you all dears!


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for reviews from:

Catindahat: thanks! Welcome to the story!

Medieval wizard: lol it took me forever to come up with the pet name itself, but once I did, the rest of the story just flowed. It's also fun to say. I had thought of him keeping up the prowess, but it didn't seem like something he would do just for the sake of comforting her.

Musicchica10: thanks. I promise I shall try to develop this story to people's liking, but sometimes that fails. Lol thanks for reading!

Guest: thanks!

Cutiepie030: it really does have a good explanation.

Flyawy213: I can't tell you just yet! Lol

Luna Kelly: lol the old couple really is jut an old couple, but they are very insightful. Their advice does come into play later, so keep that in mind.

Ilovemyirihdarlings: yay! I am honored that you like my story. Lol. Hope you go check out the others I have, as well as the others in general. There a quite a few of really great ones. Welcome to the good ship Sherlolly. Lol

Juze: you have a lot of good theories. They are incorrect, but very well thought out. Lol. And while I love the nickname too, I don't think I got it from your grandma. ;) lol. I did leave a hint somewhere as to why, but that's all I'm going to say. It's your choice if you want to find it on your own, or just wait to see.

I bet you are all trying to figure out the reasoning behind ''Mollydot.'' All shall be revealed in good time dears. Onto the next chapter!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Molly awoke the next morning, only to be startled at Sherlock leaning over her.

''Ah, good morning. I do hope you slept nicely. While you were passed out, I managed to not only confront those three staff members about their drug related habits, but I also managed to track down the source of transfer of said drugs. Now get up, I need you to accompany me to the spa room, where we will find a secret entrance to a series of hidden passages.'' He threw the blankets off of her, and swiftly dropped one of the robes on her lap. He then quickly walked away, and she suddenly took note of his appearance. He was wearing long plaid pajama pants, and his top half was covered by the other robe. Molly's head tilted to the side as she followed the movement of his shoulder blades beneath the shimmering fabric. There was a knock on the door, and Sherlock went to open it. Molly threw the robe on around her, and remembered what she had been wearing. Her ears flushed red with embarrassment. She looked up to see Sherlock standing behind a young man carrying a tray of food.

''Compliments of the morning staff, sir. It's something we do for all the new couples. Congratulations, as it were.'' The young man explained, setting the tray down. Molly looked to Sherlock, who grinned at the personnel member.

''Oh, look Mollydot, what a treat!" He sang cheerfully. Molly smiled, and internally recorded the nickname. 'Mollydot.' The young man bowed to them, and quickly turned to exit the room. Sherlock scoffed and began pacing the foot of the bed.

''Sherlock, you didn't answer me last evening. What does this nickname you've given me mean, exactly?" She asked, sitting up at the side of the bed. Sherlock paused a moment, before continuing his stride.

''Oh, just something I came up with. Most couples have odd terms of endearment that they call one another. Some sort of bizarre bonding...thing. Now, will you please get out of bed and assist me in completing this case?" He asked in frustration. Molly rolled her eyes, still dissatisfied with the answer. She stood, and they proceeded down the hall to the spa treatment room. He held her waist again, as they entered. There were two very tall women, both in uniform. They had greeted Sherlock and Molly, and instructed them to prepare for their massages. Molly's brow furrowed in confusion, as she eyed Sherlock.

''Oh, please, I have to use the loo first. I'll be right back, Mollydot.'' Sherlock said bashfully, before leaning over and kissing her on her neck behind her ear. 'Bloody git is taunting me now.' She told herself.'Two can play this game.'

''Okay fuzzy-kins. Just hurry back, will you?" She coyly said, using her most innocent sounding voice. She noticed him falter in step a bit, before turning around to smile at her. However his eyes glowed with an emperial scowl. She smiled, feeling proud of herself. She then chided herself. 'Distraction, Molly. That is what you are doing here.' She reminded herself. She talked to the ladies as they instructed her to lie on one of the tables. She disrobed, and then slid out of the nightgown. Now, only wearing her undergarments, she positioned herself comfortably on the soft table. One of the women began massaging her back, and she sighed deeply. It was actually quite relaxing, that is until the three in the room startled at a loud noise coming from the hallway. The door opened swiftly, and a now robeless Sherlock was heaving breaths slightly.

''Ah, Mollydot, I do believe we've over stayed our welcome.'' He held out a hand to her, and she quickly hopped from the table, running to his side. He held out the dress she had worn the night before, and she slipped it over her head. Sherlock then gave a courteous bow to the two stunned women. ''Ladies.'' He said, before pulling Molly down the hall behind him. As they reached the end of the hallway, they nearly collided with Lestrade, who was being followed by two officers.

''Ah Detective Inspector, I believe the suspects you are looking for are right through that door.'' He said, pointing to a doorway in the wall. Molly looked to where it was, and saw three men passed out on the ground. She then felt herself being pulled outside behind the tall consulting detective. He quickly hailed a cab, and practically pushed her into it. He leaned over through the window, and paid the driver, before turning to her.

''Thank you, Mollydot. You were most helpful.'' He stood up, and tapped on the roof of the car, signaling the driver to go.

''Sherlock!" She called from the window.

''I'll explain it all later!" He called back. Molly turned around and watched as Sherlock returned to the building, still shirtless and clad in pajamas. She turned around and sat wide-eyed for the remainder of the journey home.

'What just happened?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Well, there be chapter three! Tell me what you think. I promise ecplanations for the pet names are on the way. I couldn't resist throwing in a ridiculously cheesy nickname for Sherlock. Molly's name for Sherlock and the meaning behind it is quite funny. Hope you review and keep reading to find out. Thanks my dears! 


	4. Chapter 4

Wow, it's a bit overwhelming: the amount of responses to this fic in such a short amount of time. Thank you to those who are reading, and favoriting, and reviewing!

Thanks to reviewers:

Patemalah21: lol, that would have been an interesting twist. Thanks for reading!

Zora Arian: Thanks for reading and the awesome review! It's okay, I shall explain soon enough.

Childoftheriver: I'm glad you like it. Yes, I noticed the small glitch in text from chapter 3 with spelling. I am anal retentive about proper spelling and grammar, so it sort of pissed me off. Lol. I type these chapters on a tablet, so sometimes it messes up. I just downloaded a spell check application though, so hopefully this will pick up on any of the small things I miss when I edit. Thank you for being understanding. I hope you enjoy the next chapter!

Ktmt1120: Thanks for coming across it! I am glad you like it.

Flyaway213: Lol, uuuuuummmmm, no. That's an interesting fact about the Mollydot on live journal. It's not the source of the nickname, if you were wondering. Lol.

Toby. Her cat. Molly's Cat.: Lol. Sorry, I can't update more than twice in a day. It's a weird quirk I have. Here is an update! I hope you didn't scream too loud!

Daisherz365: lol, fuzzy-kins makes me giggle. Not this chapter, but the next, is when I explain.

Medieval Wizard: HAHAHA! So I read your review, and started laughing. My family thinks I'm nuts too. And it's awkward explaining what I write about to people who don't understand. I hope the explanation of the names doesn't disappoint. Thank you for coming back for more!

Juze: lol. Yes, fuzzy-kins. Hahaha, your question is indeed addressed in this chapter.

Catindahat: Thanks for the review.

RoseMarauder2799: Aw, I love you too! Thanks for such a positive review! Hope you like it!

Musicchica10: It is very true, and I hope the chapters only get better.

Well, shall we continue? This chapter goes a little bit into the details of the case, and then moves on to the post-case interactions between Mollydot and Fuzzy-kins. Lol. It makes me giggle. Enjoy!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A week had passed, and she had seen no sign of Sherlock. This wasn't unusual, but in the idea of how rapidly things had progressed in the case she'd assisted in, Molly grew frustrated that she still hadn't heard what happened. More aggravating still, she was perplexed by that damned nickname.

Molly was just finishing up a corpse, when the doors to the morgue swung open wide. Molly flinched at the sound, and looked up to see Sherlock waltzing in, John following behind closely. John waved over to her, and she nodded her head in response. Sherlock walked to her side, before observing her work. It was an awkward few moments of silence before he spoke.

''Oh, the details of the case. Of course, that's what you're thinking about so loudly.'' Molly looked up, ready to listen.

''Well you see, upon my departure from the room, I immediately took to one of the secret halls I told you about. The issue was that I underestimated the amount of manned security they would have in these areas. I was forced to fight those three men in the room by myself. Luckily, I had the upper hand, as they were all fairly large oafs. No doubt their lack of agility was a result of an anabolic steroid abuse. We followed the string of hallways, after your departure, to an underground operative control center. Enough cocaine and marijuana to ship ample supplies to the other resorts across the world.'' Sherlock finished. Molly's eyes were huge with shock. She finally recomposed herself.

''Wow, well. That is an interesting turn of events. Th-thank you for telling me how it turned out. I was rather curious about that, as well as other things.'' She muttered the last part to herself. Sherlock was engaging in another petty argument with John, and obviously hadn't heard her. She decided to listen in.

''Well YOU weren't available. Even so, they wouldn't have let us in together, John. It was a MARRIAGE resort.'' Sherlock stated emphatically. John's eyes seemed to be staring a hole through his friend's face.

''You put her in danger, Sherlock! My God, a drug ring. What if she was hurt?" John argued back, looking at Molly from the corner of his eye. She smiled at him, happy that he always came to her defense where Sherlock was involved. Sherlock gruffed slightly.

''Oh, shut up, John. She was perfectly safe from any harm. Besides, she volunteered. Didn't you, Mollydot?'' He turned to see her, and suddenly, his eyes were as wide as hers. Her face flushed bright red, and she quickly looked away. Sherlock seemed to do the same. Meanwhile, John stared at the two awkward people before him, completely oblivious to what just happened. Sherlock paced between Molly and the door, shifting from one foot to the other uncomfortably. He then turned to her to say goodbye, then decided against it.

''Sherlock wait!'' She called. He stopped and turned around to face her.

''Was I in danger? Is- is that why you shoved me in that cab?" He stared down at her, before quietly answering.

''In light of the Inspector's presence on the scene, his obvious physical attraction to you, and the fact that your dress was on inside out as we met him in the hall; I was merely trying to allow you to leave with some shred of dignity still intact.'' He answered, and her gaze shone with realization, and embarrassment.

''Until next time, Mollydot.'' He said, his face scrunching up in confused terror at his tongue's slip. Molly couldn't look at him, her face was bright red, bordering on shades of fluorescent pink. She simply nodded, and mumbled goodbyes to the two men as they departed the cold room. After they had gone, Molly breathed out a sigh that she had kept in. 'Clearly not just a random nickname.' She thought.

OoOo

Sherlock sat in his chair, muddling through all potential reasons why his tongue would slip on something he had thought he deleted. Nothing came to mind. He thought over the reason he had invented the name in the first place, the perfect additive to their disguise, a trivial pet name. He thought on what had inspired the name. That's when his mind went blank. He couldn't seem to clear the mental image. It was perfect; the name suited her. He didn't exactly hate calling her by this name. He only hated the fact that he had done so without purpose driving behind it. 'Just because it works.' He thought. Then, a nagging little thought gnawed at the back of his mind. She had come up with a name for him as well. An annoying, pesky name. He could tell she had done it out of spiteful vengeance, but she was quick to conjure it into existence. She was incredibly clever, why hadn't he realized that part sooner?

Sherlock snapped from his thoughts at the sound of John's voice.

''Why did you call her that?'' He asked, curiosity dripping.

''To what are you referring, John?" Sherlock asked offhandedly. John rolled his eyes and shook his head from side to side.

''Don't give me that, mate. Molly. You called her 'Mollydot.' Twice, I might add. Where did it come from?'' He asked further, leaning closer from his chair. Sherlock rolled his eyes with a scoff, before picking up the paper from the coffee table and flicking it open.

''I don't recall doing such a thing, John. Perhaps you should clean your ears out.'' He said in a clipped tone. John smirked, knowing this defensive maneuver. He stood, and crunched down the paper to look at Sherlock's stern face. Sherlock refused to look up at John. He continued ''reading'' the crumpled paper, before quipping.

''I assure you, I do not need to explain the trivial matters of her involvement in the case. However, since you are so keen, it was part of our cover. Normal people have all sorts of silly names for each other. Trust me, it hardly matters. I already explained it to the Little Mollydot.''

''Uh huh, so why can't you stop calling her that, then?" John's face smirked from ear to ear. Sherlock looked up at his flatmate, and scowled, knowing he'd been caught. He promptly stood up, and walked to the door. Sherlock flung his dark coat around his body, and slung his scarf around his neck. John looked at him in amusement.

''Where are you going?" He asked. He heard a grumbled word come from the detective, who now made his way down the stairs.

''Out.''

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hm, where is Sherlock going? Perhaps we'll finally find out the meaning behind the pet names? Oh well, guess you'll just have to wait until next time


	5. Chapter 5

Yaaay! It's the chapter! Okay, here we go folks!

Thank you to readers! Also to the following reviewers:

LogicandWonderland: Thank you! I rather liked that line too. It is funny, but you have to admit, it would be difficult to stand upright if he were in front of you, dressed like THAT. Lol

Medieval Wizard: lol, I always love your reviews because they make me laugh. I'm glad you are enjoying the story.

Catindahat: John does have his shining moments. I like his character a lot. Maybe I will do a fic about him in the future.

Toby. Her cat. Molly's cat: you're about to be screaming yourself hoarse, I explain at the end, but this is the last update for about a week. Please save your throat. Drink some tea. I hope you like this chapter!

Luna Kelly: I guess you'll just have to read this chapter to test your theory. Lol. Thanks!

Flyaway213: hm...keep reading I suppose.

Juze: I hope you like my origins of the nicknames. Keep reading, and reviewing! I like reviews!

Musicchica10: lol of course he is. Once John has ANYTHING he can hold over Sherlock's head, he keeps a tight grip on it! Lol

I don't own anything...just a sad reminder. lol. Enjoy!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sherlock sat in the back up the cab, deliberating how he would approach the matter once he arrived. He could simply demand an explanation, or flirt relentlessly until she simply caved. 'Better go with the less taxing option.' He thought. Soon, the car pulled up to a large building, and Sherlock stepped out of the vehicle after paying the driver. He stood outside the building's entrance, before shoving the door open. Sherlock climbed the stairs, taking two steps in one swing of his long legs. Finally, he reached the floor her flat was on. He stalked to the end of the hall, before pounding fervently on her door. He could hear her in the flat, she sounded less than amused. A muffled 'what the bloody hell?' sounded from behind the door. Sherlock straightened himself to stand taller as she opened the door. Sherlock brushed past her into her living room, as she followed after him.

''Sherlock, what are you doing here?" She asked. Sherlock whipped his head around, now facing her.

''I demand you explain, Mollydot.'' He cringed as his lips allowed the name to spill out again. ''Where did you come up with such an irritating nickname for me when we were on that case? Fuzzy-kins.'' He sneered at the sure adorable sound of it. Her eyes opened in angered shock, and her stance changed.

''Oh, really? You DEMAND an explanation?'' Her eyes flared wildly as she stepped toward him. ''Sherlock, I DEMAND that you explain why you're here, demanding an answer to the same question I've asked you three times now.'' She felt her face heat up with frustration, as she saw him stand taller.

''I gave you an explanation to the question. Now I request the same fairness.'' He stated proudly.

''It was not an explanation, Sherlock. It was a lie. Otherwise you wouldn't continue calling me by said 'pet name.' So, out with it. Why does it mean?" She drew closer to him, her eyes refused to back down from his.

''I will explain once you explain the origin of the hideous name you bestowed upon me.'' He said, his voice in a warning tone.

''No. You first, Sherlock.'' She said. It was quickly becoming a battle of will, and whose could last longest.

''Mollydot, until I learn the inspiration for my new name, I will never utter the reasoning behind yours.'' He said, his eyes burning through hers. Molly scowled slightly, and Sherlock could see that he was winning. She took in a deep breath, before it escaped in a sigh. Her body relaxed, and she spoke with a quieter voice.

''Fine. You're going to hate me for it. But if you're so desperate to know, that's fine. Fuzzy-kins was the name of a cat I had growing up. He was cranky too. You remind me of him a lot, really.'' She grinned as she saw the look on his face. He was brooding, almost pouting like a child.

''So, I have been named after a cat, have I? Wonderful.'' He scowled. She reached out to him, her hand grabbing his arm as he turned to leave.

''You have all the makings of a very good house cat, Sherlock. Not only do you have ridiculously fluffy hair, but you're moody, you think the world revolves around you, and you have issues around lots of people. You come and go unannounced. You are less crass around those you are familiar with, even bordering on loyal sometimes. Sometimes you bloody well piss me off, but you're also strangely... endearing'' he scoffed at her last sentence, pretending to be offended.

''It's a compliment, Sherlock. I am and have always been a cat person.'' She smirked up at him. His eyes were twisted in confusion, unsure of how to process the information. 'Sentiment.' He thought to himself. He felt himself relax a bit. Until Molly's hands grabbed him firmly by the shoulders.

''Okay, I spilled. Your turn. It's been driving me crazy! What does it mean, Sherlock? I don't care if it's cruel or not, but it's only fair I get to know.'' She said exhaustively. Sherlock took in a deep breath, before letting out a growling sigh.

''Fine. It's because of this.'' He practically hollered, poking her in her clavicle. Molly's hand reached up, rubbing the tender flesh.

''Ow!"

''I'm sorry. It's infuriating really. I thought it seemed trivial at first. It struck my attention when I had come to pick you up the other night. However, upon further examination, the deeper meaning makes just as much sense.'' He stated, as if she was in the loop. She clearly wasn't.

''You call me 'Mollydot' because you want to poke me in the collarbone?" She asked in confusion. Sherlock's brow furrowed.

''What? No! It's because of THIS!" he emphasized, this time taking his hand and sweeping her blouse's neckline to one side. With his other hand, he pointed to a small patch of spotted skin on her collar. Molly's eyes widened slightly, as she started catching on.

''Sherlock...you call me 'Mollydot'... because I have freckles?" She asked, trying to clarify. He sighed slightly, moving slightly closer to her.

''No. Not all of them. Just this one. This one fascinating, perplexing dot.'' He said, looking down at her skin. His thumb ran over the small brown fleck. Molly followed his arm to where his finger rested on her. A small circular spot sat by itself in the middle of a ring of others, all varying in size and shape. She looked back up to Sherlock, whose face stared intently at the speck on her shoulder.

''Sherlock,'' Molly's voice said, barely above a whisper. ''Why only that one?" She was curious. 'Deeper meaning' he had said. Sherlock took in a deep breath, before turning away from her. She went to follow him, to turn him back around. He then spoke, his voice quiet.

''Because, the subtle similarities are quite remarkable. While most would see it as a flaw, it is perfect when compared to those around it. It's often bunched with the others, and gets overlooked. It is solitude, unique, and absolutely beautiful. Perplexing, infuriatingly so, but absolutely stunning.'' His voice remained as clipped as ever, but the deep baritone sang quietly like a cello's vibrato. Molly's eyes looked up at the back of his head, and without thinking, she stepped behind him, whipping him around to face her again. Their eyes met.

''You...you think all that? A-about...me?" She asked, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. Sherlock's hand slid to her face, wiping the corner of one eye with his thumb.

''Yes.''

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Aaaaand now comes the week long cliff of despair. Lol. Sorry dears, but I shall return as soon as I can. I hope the explanation lived up to everything you expected. There is more to come, so please come back...obviously it's not over. Thank you for reads and reviews. And favorites!


	6. Chapter 6

Well, that was a long week. I'm never going outside again, as the sun makes skin very toasty. Lol. Expect a fic about this in the near future... in the meantime, how about some shout outs and a new chapter?

Guest: yay! Sorry about the cliffhanger, hope you like this chapter.

Lucy36: thank you for the awesome review! And checking out my other stories!

Medieval Wizard: lol. Cats are usually like that, my friend's cat is the same way, and he's a black cat too. Very Sherlock. I'm glad you caught on as to WHY the name was inspired. Tiny detail= big impression on our dear Mr. Holmes. Lol.

Vampireweekly: I shall strive to be the ever-ready enabler for your addiction. Lol.

Almightyswot: lol. Nice.

Zora Arian: love the new fic, hope to see more soon! Thanks for the review!

Childoftheriver: I try really hard to keep all the characters in character. I rewatch the show so I can get a fresh hear at their voices. It's crazy, but it helps.

Tsume-en-force: thank you! I'm glad you like it so far!

Flyaway213: lol you are funny.

Musicchica10: glad you enjoyed the chapter.

Fuzzykins. Her cat. Molly's cat.: I LOVE the new name. Lol. Hope you didn't run out of tea. I have returned. Lol. How's your voice? And yes, I have a night job,so I usually post either before I leave for work, or after I get off in the morning.

Juze: glad you liked it. I'm back!

Cutiepie030: he has his moments...I'm sure. Lol

Moriarty- Florence Moriarty: thank you for loving this story! I love yours too!

Daisherz365: thank you for such an awesome review! I'm glad that you think it would work in canon. That's a super awesome compliment. Thanks for reading!

Yay! That's a lot that I missed! Anyway, onto new chapter!

Chapter Six:

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Molly closed her eyes as she felt Sherlock's hand on her cheek. She opened them back up, only to find his face directly in front of hers.

''Sherlock?" She asked, her eyes questioning his motives. He looked back at her, his eyes flooded with confusion and something that she couldn't quite make out. He breathed in sharply, before he moved closer with hesitation. Molly closed her eyes again as their lips met. She wasn't sure what to expect. In the years Molly had known him, Sherlock never seemed like a sensitive person. Yet here he stood, gently cradling her head and pressing his lips delicately onto hers. She began to respond to the kiss, moving her mouth against his. She could taste a faint flavor of coffee and tobacco on his lips. Molly suddenly grew bolder, wanting to be closer to him, to taste more of him. She pulled him closer by the pockets on his suit jacket and pressed her lips against his with a bit more force. Sherlock's eyes drifted shut, and he pulled her closer to him by the back of her head. His fingers tangled in her hair, and her hands wrapped up and around his shoulders.

After breaking apart for some much needed air, Sherlock began to kiss down her jaw line. He reached the base of her neck, and worked his way across her collarbone. By the time he arrived at the first speck on her fair skin, Molly was already breathing rapidly. Sherlock set kiss after kiss on her, seemingly determined to kiss every dot he saw. Molly's fingers entwined in his hair, and she pulled and tugged on his locks, trying to anchor herself to him. Sherlock's hand moved the collar of her blouse to one side, again exposing the ring of freckles that surrounded the one. He kissed her there, slowly grazing his lips across the center one.

''One.'' He whispered onto her skin, his eyes opening to gaze up at her. Molly's face was serene, her lips parted as she took in gulp after gulp of smiled briefly, before returning to his fun. He kissed the marks around the perfect dot, counting each one.

''Two...three...four...'' he continued around the ring. He then kissed the single one again, this time dragging his teeth across her flesh.

''Twenty eight.'' He said in a slight moan, to which Molly let out a gasping chuckle.

''You've already counted that one.'' She whispered, barely able to form the sentence. Sherlock chuckled against her, before looking up at her.

''So I have, hm. Should I start over?" He asked, his voice lined with a teasing humor. Molly shook her head slightly before pulling away from him. Sherlock looked at her, confused at the lack of contact. She smiled at him, and took his hand in hers.

''You are on twenty-seven. There are a lot more that need counted.'' She grinned at him, her eyes darkening as she led him down the hall to her bedroom. Sherlock's eyes lit with excitement as he followed her. She pulled him into her bedroom, before closing the door. The sound of his voice filled the small room. Not a pet name, just one syllable.

''Molly.''

OoOo

The next morning, Molly awoke to the sensation of something crawling along her shoulder. She opened her eyes hazily, and looked over to the feeling. A long, pale finger touched her skin, drawing small circles around her ring of freckles. She followed to finger up, passing the owner's arm, and finally settling on his face. Sherlock. He looked down at the circle of dots that lined her skin, his finger tracing the pattern over and over. She smiled sleepily up at him.

''Good morning.'' She said, her voice thick with sleep. Sherlock smirked at her, before answering.

''Morning. Are you aware that you are quite lovely when wearing nothing but a sheet?" He asked, his eyes coasting along the curves of her body that ruffled the cream colored fabric covering her. Molly blushed furiously, her lips curling into a smile. She looked down the length of his body, exposed from the waist up.

''So are you.'' She giggled. Sherlock leaned down, capturing her mouth with his own, sucking lightly on her lower lip. She moaned slightly into his mouth, and he slipped his tongue past her lips. They explored each other for minutes, before Molly finally sat up.

''So, how many do I have?" She asked with a wide grin. Sherlock looked at her, confused by the vague question.

''How many what?"

''Freckles, Sherlock. You. Were supposed to be counting.'' She said with a smirk, poking a finger at his chest. His eyes raised a little with understanding.

''I believe I stopped counting after 246." He grinned at her.

''Oh... pity. I've always wanted to know how many I had.'' She shrugged, setting back against her headboard. Sherlock turned over, crawling up to her and finally rested his head alongside hers.

''Well, I shall just have to start again then.'' He whispered seductively into her ear. Molly shivered at his voice, and gasped as he landed a kiss on the inspiring mark.

''One.''

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Well, sorry that took so long. I decided to keep this one rated T, hence the lack of details. Lol. I hope you liked it. Please review, check out my other stories, and look for more in the future. Thank you dear lovelies for reading and leaving such wonderful feedback.


End file.
